When Darkness Cannot Be Seen
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jezebel's father wins the lament configuration in a poker game. He tries to give his wife's soul in trade for his, but his daughter stops him before he can escape. Pinhead and the other cenobites grow curious when Jezebel does not react to their presence. She cannot see or hear them, and gaining the curiosity of Pinhead is not always something good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

"Good morning," Jezebel said sleepily as her mom entered her room and flung open the curtains. Her platinum blonde hair and red eyes disappeared under the blanket as the sunshine flooded her room.

"Jezebel, get out of bed already. It's the summer after you graduated high school, you should be enjoying this time, not hiding in your room. I don't care if you're albino, you shouldn't be a hermit too," Jezebel's mom, Sally, kept ranting and Jezebel glared at the covers in front of her face.

"Mom, summer break started today, exactly today, so why are you freaking out about me being a hermit?" she snapped as she tried to get used to the light in her room as she uncovered herself. She glared at how bright the sun was because mornings were never her friends.

"You should be out there, making friends. I won't let you do like you did last summer where you only played video games online with people. You have to get out there and go make real friends, not gaming friends," Sally continued ranting at her daughter, who she loved dearly, but the young woman bugged her with how unsocial she was with kids her own age.

"Mom, you usually don't gripe at me this early in the morning, what's bugging you?" Jezebel questioned moving over to the blinds to pull the thin curtain over the window again. It allowed light in, but it kept the sun from hurting her pale skin too much.

"Your father is coming back home," Sally said after watching her daughter move around the room. She frowned when her daughter froze before turning back around with a glare.

"This is not his home. He abandons us all the time to go on these crazy get rich quick schemes, and he only ends up calling us for money to be wired to him. I don't know why you won't leave him. He never does anything good for either of us. This isn't his home and I will not speak with him when he returns," Jezebel said never losing the glare because she kept thinking of all the times her so called father always mentally and verbally abused her mother before he would disappear, gamble all the money away, and call home threatening for more.

"He is your dad," Sally said even though she had said it multiple times, and she knew she was going to hear the same reply.

"No, he's not. I'm going out, I need to go pick up something from the college that I'll be attending in fall," she told her mother before slipping on shoes, grabbing her bag, grabbing her keys, and running out of the house.

"Such a lonely child," Sally whispered before dreading the arrival of her husband, who was soon to return in a few hours.

The next few hours were spent with Jezebel visiting the local community college, filling out some paperwork, figuring out a schedule, and exploring the mall nearby for what new games were coming out this summer. She dreaded going home, but it was inevitable. She had not made any friends in high school so she had no friends' houses to go to, and her grandparents were out of town so she could not go there.

Trudging unhappily into the house, she frowned at how quiet everything was. Usually when that jerk returned, the house was full of yelling or his drunken blubbering. She slowly set down her bag and picked up the baseball bat that was always set in the closet by the entrance of the house. As quietly as she could, she walked through the house until she finally heard some muffled noises coming from her parents' room.

She jumped back in surprise with the bat raised when her dad busted out of the room looking terrified. They stared at each other for a moment before he shoved her to the side and ran to the kitchen mumbling keys. "Good thing I have the keys to the cars," she thought angrily before her mother's scream made everything else not matter.

She rushed into the room with the baseball bat at the ready, but the entire scene confused her. Her mother was hanging in the air with blood coming from her hands, arms, legs, feet, waist, and cheeks. However, she did not see what was holding her mom suspended or hurting her. "Mom, what's going on?" she questioned the confusion in her tone.

"Jezebel, help me, they're going to kill me, but I didn't open it. I didn't open the box, he did, he did it, not me," Sally yelled terrified at her daughter, who was standing in the room full of demons, chains, and hellish items. Her last statement was meant for the man with pins in his head standing in front of her. "No, don't hurt her, she didn't do anything. He opened the box not me," she shouted at the demon in front of her.

"Silence," Pinhead ordered staring at the young woman, who had entered the room. "Jezebel, we are not here for you," he said, but his brows furrowed when the young woman did not react to him. Her red eyes looked around the room confused beyond belief, but his anger grew that the girl was not able to see him. He shot a chain at her, but it only disappeared before it touched her. "Impossible," he thought while the other cenobites looked at the young woman as well.

"Jezebel, go get your father, bring him back here, please, they want him. He opened the box, but they'll kill me if they don't get him," Sally screamed pleading for her daughter to save her life. She did not want to go to hell and leave her daughter with that man, who she was a fool to stay with. She should have fought back against him and his abuse years ago. A tear escaped her at the realization.

"Mom, I don't get what's going on, but he won't get away with this," Jezebel thought gripping the baseball bat tight in her hand. She ran down the stairs, jumping off the last few and glared at the fretting man in the kitchen. Her glare grew when he had a knife in his hands.

"You won't take me back there, they can't have me," her father screamed with his voice cracking.

"You will get back up there and do something decent for once for the woman who stuck with your sorry ass all these years. She will not die for your mistake," Jezebel yelled holding the bat ready to hit him.

"Jezebel, you don't need her. I'll take care of you," he tried to plead, but she just marched forward and swung the bat at his hand holding the knife. In his terror, the weapon flew from his hand and embedded into the wall. "They're going to kill me," he screamed before he was hit with the bat again.

"Go do something right for once," Jezebel hissed as she heard her mom's agonized screams. "She doesn't deserve your final judgment," she yelled with a few tears escaping her.

The two continued a stare down before the screams became worse from upstairs. The man whimpering where he stood slowly started walking towards the bedroom upstairs. Jezebel stood right behind him with the baseball bat. She was not going to let him escape. She still had no idea what was happening but she was not going to allow her mother to be killed for this man's mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

Jezebel's eyes widened when she saw the wounds on her mother were stretched wider as if chains were on them. She still could not see what was afflicting her mother, but her eyes did land on the archaic box sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor. Blood from her mother was staining the cream carpet. "She's losing too much blood," she thought worriedly before she jabbed the bat into her dad's back. "Fix this now," she yelled.

His eyes widened and a yell of pain escaped him as he watched the demons in the room smile evilly at him. Chains quickly left his wife's skin, and he watched as his daughter rushed over to check on Sally. Pinhead slowly approached him as if he no rush in the world. Chains appeared out of walls from thin air and sunk into the same areas where they had been in his wife's skin. His screams increased as he could feel them pulling him slowly apart.

"Jezebel, we have to get out of here. The demons might kill us too even though they have him now," Sally whispered shakily since the blood was still leaving her body too quickly for anybody's liking.

"Mom, what demons? What are you talking about?" Jezebel shouted over her dad's screams of pain. "We have to get you out of here," she shouted before something hot splattered onto her. She froze while her mom started screaming in terror. She slowly looked down to see herself covered in blood and part of her dad's face was sitting on her lap. She jumped up and threw the skin off her.

"We're leaving now," she yelled bending down to pick up her mother in a piggy back ride. It was a struggle but she did not feel comfortable with not knowing what was going on in this room. The glow from the box lit the room as she rushed downstairs. She got into the car with her mom lying in the backseats. The house was even left unlocked. All she cared about now was reporting this to the police and helping her mom stay alive by rushing her to the hospital.

Her driving was less than safe, but she needed to make it. Her mom was still crying about the experience of seeing her husband explode all over her, her daughter, and the bedroom. Jezebel was just focused on getting them to the emergency room in one piece.

The next few hours were stressful as they arrived at the emergency part of the hospital, her mother was helped, and the police came to the hospital to ask what happened after Jezebel called them. The police were going to take her back to the house after her mother was stable. Her mother would be asked questions as well after she had rested and was no longer in shock.

"Miss, what exactly happened here?" the officer in charge questioned her as they stood at the doorway to her parents' bedroom.

"I'm not really sure. I didn't see any of the attackers, but I know there must have been some. My dad brought home that box, the box there on the floor, it was open earlier when my mom was being attacked. My dad ran out of the room looking terrified and he was trying to find the car keys. I was able to get him back into this room because my mom kept screaming that she did not open the box and she shouldn't be here. Some type of weapons, the same that were hurting my mom, were attached to my dad, and while I was helping my mom, he was pulled apart," she explained to the officer while the other officers called who needed to be called to check out the area for any clues in the room.

"Did you see any of the weapons or the attackers?" the officer asked the girl.

"No sir, my mom probably did though," Jezebel answered hoping she would not be questioned too much further. She did not want to seem crazy, but she knew her mother had seen something. However, she had not seen or heard any of the so-called demons.

"Thank you Jezebel, how about we get you back to the hospital so you will be with your mom while we scope out the area," the officer suggested and she was more than happy about this. The last thing she saw was an officer wearing gloves picking up the box. A shiver went down her spine at the sight of the beautiful yet ominous box.

Her mother's steady breathing was the only thing that made Jezebel feel better when she arrived at the hospital. The whole day had been chaotic and she still had no clue what had occurred. All she knew was that her mother was alive and they no longer had to worry about her father anymore. She gave a tired sigh as she gripped her mother's hand, even though Sally was sleeping she still squeezed her daughter's hand.

The next few days, Jezebel stayed at the hospital with her mother. She would go to the house or police station every now and then if there were questions or things she needed to get. Her mother had stabled out now and she was staying awake enough to answer questions from the police, and the police officer from days ago was here now to ask her questions.

Jezebel was escorted to the vending machines for snacks down the hallway so the officer could have privacy with her mom for the questions. Jezebel was comfortable with the other officer while watching a bag of chips drop to the bottom of the machine. The officer was trying to keep up a conversation, but both of them froze when her mother's blood curdling scream echoed through the hospital hallway.

"The demons, the demons, they want her, he wants her, keep the box away, keep it away," Sally screamed as what the police officer said reminded her of Pinhead's last words before he disappeared. He had stared straight at her daughter and said he would be back. It was unacceptable for Jezebel not to see or hear him.

"Ma'am, please calm down, they're not here, it is ok. You're safe," the officer tried to calm down Sally, but the woman was hysterical. "Get the nurse," the officer yelled at his fellow officer in the room.

"Mom, are you all right?" Jezebel yelled pushing her way into the room even though officers tried to keep her out. "She's my mother, let me in here," she yelled angrily before storming past the officers to stand by her mother's bedside. She jumped when her mother latched onto her wrist digging in her nails.

"Stay away from the box, Jezebel, stay away from the cenobites. Don't go near them, don't go near Pinhead," Sally screamed at her daughter. Her grip grew stronger as her body started seizing and foam left the corner of her mouth.

"Nurse," the head officer yelled again and soon a nurse rushed into the room and shoved Jezebel out of the way. "Get the girl out of here now," he yelled again and some of the officers had to force Jezebel out of the room. She was ready to punch and kick as much as she could, but she knew they would throw her in handcuffs. Police here didn't take long to handcuff you if you fought them for any reason.

"Who is Pinhead?" flew through Jezebel's mind as she sat outside her mother's hospital room glaring at the officers. She had heard her how the nurses and officers thought it to be best to transfer her to a psych ward after all the so-called nonsense her mom was screaming. "It's obviously not nonsense since she ended up here almost dead days ago, and she seems completely traumatized because of whatever she saw from the box," she thought angrily as she cracked her knuckles.

"Jezebel, let me take you home. The cleanup is done so you don't have to worry about that anymore," one of the kinder officers said approaching her slowly.

"What's going to happen to my mother?" she snapped never giving up her glare.

"She's going to be transferred to the local psych ward," he said softly and Jezebel's heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

"They won't even let me see her," Jezebel sighed sitting down after pacing for hours on end. It had been a week since her mother had been moved from the hospital to the local psych ward. She had tried every day to call and see if she could visit her mother. She even went to the psych ward and basically demanded to see her, but her mother was classified a danger risk so she could not see her. "It's all that idiot's fault and that box, what was even up with that box?" she yelled throwing a pillow at the wall.

"I need to visit the police station after work," she grumbled before throwing on some clothes so she would make it in time to her job at the retail store. Work seemed to trickle by as she kept checking her watch and the clock on the wall too many times. The customers were the same you had good and bad ones, but she just kept the smile on her face so her manager would not snap at her. The manager snapped at anyone for any reason unless you kept a smile on your face.

"No time to waste being yelled at by the manager for something insignificant," she thought rolling her eyes before thankfully clocking out. She rushed to the police station and tried to talk to any of the officers about the box, but they would not let her see it or even hear what they learned about it. She was growing more frustrated by the minute so she acted like she was going to leave, but she hid around the corner as some of the officers left the investigation inventory room.

"It looks like some creepy puzzle box," a man said and Jezebel rushed out of the station when they started walking her way.

"A puzzle box," she whispered as she ran home to go straight to the internet. She would have gone to the library, but it was closed for the day. "What kind of puzzle box brings demons?" she muttered turning on her computer and grabbing a pen and paper. She spent hours researching whatever she could find until she finally saw the box that had been sitting in her parents' bedroom floor. Its intricate designs gave her a shiver because of a weird feeling.

"The Lament Configuration," she whispered with a frown before reading how it was made by a toymaker. It really was a puzzle box, but it seems that the opening of the box brings out something terrifying. It just worried her that her mother had seen this Pinhead and cenobites, but she did not see or hear anything days ago.

"Let's search Pinhead," she whispered and shook as the room grew a bit cold. As soon as she clicked search the computer froze before the screen started flickering. She cursed as the lights in the room flickered as well before all of the power went out in the room and most likely the house. "Well that's great," she muttered grabbing her flashlight to make her way to the fuse box. She stumbled through the house a bit bumping into furniture, but she was able to make it to the fuse box. After flipping a few switches, the lights in the house turned on without a problem.

Jezebel made her way back up to her bedroom and she failed to notice the new addition in the room. She checked her computer and started to get ready for bed, but when she went to pull back the covers to sleep, she spotted the lament configuration sitting in the middle of her bed. "There is no way, the police confiscated that," she whispered before running into her closet to grab an old shirt. She used the shirt to grab the box and set it off her bed. She put it on the floor and grabbed the phone to call the police station.

"Hi, yes this is Jezebel, I stopped by earlier today. Well I thought the police confiscated this, but somehow it is back at my house. Yes, the box that the police were supposed to confiscate, it's sitting in my bedroom somehow. I don't know if somebody broke in or not, but it's here now," she said while staring down at the box hoping it wouldn't just hop around for whatever reason.

"I don't know how it got here or who put it here, but I would appreciate it if you could send over an officer or two to check the area around the house and to get this box. The power was turned off when the box appeared so I'm afraid somebody is lurking around the property. Thanks," she continued and stayed on the line while a police officer was driving to her house. She hung up after hearing the front door be knocked on and she saw the cruiser in the driveway.

The police officer walked around the inside of the house and then he looked around the outside of the house for any signs of break-ins. The officer and Jezebel were confused when they did not see anybody, but he did another round through the house to make her feel better. She used the shirt again to hand him the box, and he gave her a weird look when she didn't use her hands to hold it.

"It's just a puzzle box," he muttered after taking the box from her.

"I'm not touching it in case there are any prints on it other than my dad's," she grumbled as if it was common sense.

"It should have already been dusted for prints at the station so it won't hurt if you touch it," he muttered and she jumped back in surprise when he grabbed the box and touched her wrist with it. "See, no harm done," he said and she glared at him. A strange feeling entered the area around them when she saw a dull look in his eyes, as if he was not in control.

Taking a few steps away from him, she gave a nod. "All right well thanks for coming by to check everything out, just please make sure that gets back to where it belongs," she said and the officer turned and left without saying anything. "What in the world was that about? Weird," she muttered quickly locking the door and making sure that every window and door in the house was also locked.

After double checking all the windows and doors, she finally allowed herself to crawl into bed. It took a while of tossing and turning before she fell asleep. A sleep this deep had never hit her before, but everything was all black. She had no dreams, but she could feel something so cold near her.

Pinhead smirked as he appeared in the human girl's dream, but a frown took over his countenance when he could see the girl standing staring straight ahead of her. He walked closer to her but she made no indication that she saw him. She did not even react when the chains hanging down around her face swayed close to her arms.

"She still cannot see me," he growled and he went to grab her neck, but his hand went straight through her. "This will change," he hissed before trying to wrap a chain around her wrists, but they too flew straight through her. However, she did give a small shiver when they flew through her body without harming her. "Yes, this will change," he said with a smirk and dark laugh before he disappeared from her dream since she was waking from slumber.

Jezebel woke up shivering from how cold she was. She looked around to see that covers had been kicked off her during the night and she just rolled her eyes. "Dumb covers," she grumbled grabbing the blankets and turning over to go back to sleep. She fell asleep not noticing a small discoloration on her wrists. A storm started outside and the lightning lit up the sky mostly above her house. The thunder roared through the sky as a certain puzzle box landed gently on the kitchen counter downstairs.


End file.
